


Everything Is Going Totally Okay (Right?)

by Dreamformetoo



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anxious for good reason David, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamformetoo/pseuds/Dreamformetoo
Summary: The Roses invite Patrick's parents back to Schitt's Creek for a little Get to Know You Dinner. This, of course, stresses David out to no end. But is he going overboard or does he really have to worry about his family that much...





	Everything Is Going Totally Okay (Right?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samwhambam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwhambam/gifts).



> I had such a great time writing this! The prompt from samwhambam was really original and inspiring, and I hope that I did it justice. I relate deeply to David's anxious tendencies (as do a lot of us, I'm sure), so it was fun to explore that a bit.
> 
> Thanks to the mods for setting this up and making it all run so smoothly! I'm so glad to be a part of such a great fandom!

“Which picture looks more romantic?” 

David holds his phone out across the space between his and Alexis’ bed. She grabs the phone and squints at the screen.

“Oh, the second one, definitely,” she nods. “What for?”

David takes his phone back and saves the second photo.

“I’m going to post it on Instagram to announce the engagement,” he says, unable to stop himself from grinning. He moves his thumb against one of the golden rings on his left hand and bites the inside of his cheek to stop from being embarrassing. “I posted on Facebook last week but nobody uses that now. And besides, I know my friends don’t actually care about me anymore, but I can’t  _ not _ brag about this.”

“Oh, David, that reminds me! Patrick’s mom friend requested me on Facebook the other day!”

“What?” Davis replies, eyes still on his phone. “Why would she do that?”

Alexis scoffs. “Because meeting me was a ‘delight.’ And those are her words, not mine.”

David sat up quickly.

“Wait, wait, wait. You’ve been  _ talking  _ to her?”

“Um, yes? What’s the big deal?”

David groans, throwing his phone down on the bed.

“Because if she’s talking to you, she’s probably talking to  _ them _ .” 

He gestures at the wall separating their room from their parents’. 

“Oooh,” Alexis grimaces. “Yeah, I get that.”

Sighing, David gets up, Alexis following him into their parent’s room.

Moira’s sitting at the table, one hand stirring her tea, the other holding up her book.

“Mom,” David says. “Have you been talking to the Brewers?”

Her eyes don’t leave her book. “Who?” 

“The Brewers. Patrick’s parents. You met them a few weeks ago, remember?”

“Oh, yes,” Moira says. She puts her book down to sip her tea. “What about them?”

David shakes his head and looks up to the ceiling to take a calming breath.

“Have you been talking to them?”

Moira laughs. “Why would I do that, David? And besides, you know I hate small talk over the phone.”

Alexis grins and sits at the table across from their mom.

“See, David? Nothing to worry about.”

“Now I’m confused,” Moira says. She glances between David and Alexis. “What’s not to worry about?”

“Oh, nothing,” David replies, already regretting this whole conversation. He takes a step backwards, hoping he can go back to lying on his bed in peace.

“David found out that Patrick’s mom’s been messaging me and freaked out,” Alexis adds with a grin. 

Moira puts her cup down. Great. David resigns himself to having to deal with the rest of this.

“Why is she talking to you and not me?” Moira frowns. “That doesn’t seem right.”

David puts his hands together. “Okay, how about we just drop this now?” 

“Did she request you on Facebook?” Alexis asks, pulling out her phone. “She friended me...five days ago.”

Moira picks her phone up from the table and David sighs. He sits on the edge of his parent’s bed to wait for the inevitable dramatics.

“Oh! She did request me! Oh, now I feel terrible. David, be sure to tell her I don’t ever look at my Facebook page.”

“You can tell her yourself, mom,” Alexis says, glancing towards David with a smile that David does not believe for a second. “Just click accept on her request and then you can message her all you want!”

Moira pulls her head back and grins at them both. “Wonderful!”

“Alright, but you’re not allowed to send anything without letting me see it first,” David decides.

This has gotten so far past the point he’s comfortable with and he can feel a stress headache building at his temple.

“And why not?” Moira asks. “I think I’m capable of having a conversation without your help, David.”

“Yeah, David,” Alexis nods.

David stands and runs his hands over his face. “Okay, I’m going to say this as nicely as I can. Mom, you can be...a lot, sometimes. Mrs. Brewer isn’t used to talking to people as...well-travelled as you and I’m just worried that she might be a bit overwhelmed.”

Moira scoffs.

“David, I’ve gotten quite used to holding conversations with the commonfolk over these past few years, believe me.”

David’s hands clench.

“See, yeah, but I think it’s also that people here have gotten used to you, too.”

“I have an idea!” 

Alexis tosses her hair back and looks between David and Moira.

“Why doesn’t David invite the Brewers back for a little...Get To Know You dinner?”

David’s head was already shaking.

“Mmm, nope, that’s not happening.”

Moira has her head tilted in contemplation.

“Now that could be fun. We haven’t hosted a dinner in ages.”

“Okay,” David says, “But that doesn’t mean-”

“It’s decided! We’re hosting a dinner!”

David puts his head in his hands, groaning while Alexis cheers.

“Yay! Oh, David, this is going to be so much fun!”

Somehow, he doesn’t quite believe her. 

***

“Remind me again why you were against this idea?”

David narrows his eyes at Patrick from across the shop counter.

“I can’t tell if you’re being serious or not,” he says.

Patrick shrugs.

“Look, I agree with Alexis. It might be nice for our families to know each other a little better before we get married.”

“Okay, see, that idea  _ theoretically _ is fine. Totally normal! But I spent a fair amount of time keeping the interaction between our families at your surprise party limited on purpose. My parents don’t do well with new people. I mean, come on. You can’t tell me you didn’t find them a little crazy when you first met them.”

Patrick grins and comes around the counter to lean next to David.

“Right, right. But I also felt like a certain someone else was a ‘little crazy’ when I met them, too. And I ended up proposing to that someone, so…”

David sighs. He doesn’t know how Patrick does it, but he always eventually gets David to agree with him. Love must make him crazy, or something.

“Alright, fair point. But! I will be in charge of the planning. I can’t even imagine what my mother would do with the creative control.”

Patrick shivers dramatically.

“You’re right, David,” he says sarcastically. “I’m sure it would be  _ terrible. _ ”

“You say that now, but you didn’t have to attend the dinner she hosted for the Spears family. It was shark themed. Shark themed!”

Patrick chuckles and pushes away to grab the door for a customer coming in.

“I’m sure you can do better than that, David.”

***

Patrick calls his parents and invites them for dinner in five days. David, listening over speakerphone, can admit to feeling better about this when he hears how excited Clint and Marcy are.

“It’s gonna be great,” Patrick tells them. “David is  _ so _ excited for you to know his family better, aren’t you, David?”

David smacks his shoulder and smiles when Patrick laughs.

“Oh yes, it’s going to be a night to remember, I’m sure of it.”

  
  


“This is going to be the worst night of my life.”

The dinner is that next night and David’s lying on the lobby sofa, staring up at the dark ceiling and trying not to let his heart rate get too high. He hears Stevie clicking at the computer’s keyboard and wonders if she’s working or just on the internet.

“I think that might be a little dramatic,” she says. “Besides, I’ve heard about some of your worst nights, and this can’t be that bad.”

“If you’re talking about the time my date for the Emmys replaced me with a seat filler, then yes. That was, admittedly, worse.”

David turns over so he can see Stevie at the counter.

“But,” he adds, “those things happened to a different me. I mean, it was  _ me _ , but sometimes I can’t even remember how I felt when those things were happening. My life is here now, with Patrick. And you. And everyone else.”

“Right,” Stevie nods, glancing at David with a smirk. 

David rolls his eyes at her, turning back to the ceiling. 

“Right.  _ So. _ I don’t want my parents to do something embarrassing or offensive that will make the Brewers feel awkward around me! Patrick loves his family and we’re probably going to see them a lot so...it would be terrible.”

“Are you sure this isn’t dealing with the whole ‘Patrick can do so much better than me’ thing?”

David gasps and sits up, flinging a hand out in her direction. 

“I told you that when I was drunk! You can’t use the things I say under the influence against me.”

Stevie shrugs, “Can’t I?”

“I just...it’s different now that we’re engaged. I don’t want his parents to be disappointed in me.”

Stevie comes out from around the counter and sits on the coffee table, facing David.

“They have to see how happy Patrick is, David. They’ll see that and...I don’t know, trust you, or something.”

“Or something,” he says.

“Exactly. Now come on, Roland’s out with mini-Roland and I need someone to help me change the sheets.”

David groans but follows her outside anyway. 

“I hate you.”

“If only I believed that.”

***

The day of the dinner, David gathers his family in his parents' room for a bit of much needed preparation. 

“Alright,” he says, sitting down between his parents at the table. Alexis leans in her chair across from him, scrolling through her phone. 

“I wanted to go over a few things before dinner tonight,” David starts. 

Alexis groans. 

“Ugh,this again? David, we are perfectly capable of having dinner with people.”

“What’s all this?” Johnny asks, looking from Alexis to David. 

“ _ This _ is me trying to do pre-emptive damage control. I know you all think we’re excellent dinner hosts, but that was before.

Moira scoffs, “As if I could lose my magnificent hosting abilities, David.”

“Right,” David says, taking a breath. “But we haven’t hosted this kind of dinner before. A nice...quaint little dinner at the store with Twyla supplying the meal at a discount and with guests that are going to be a part of our family by the end of the year.”

“We had catered dinners all the time,” Johnny replies. “In fact, I don’t remember a dinner of ours that  _ didn’t _ come from a private chef in the kitchen.”

Alexis points her phone at their dad. “Ohhh, do you remember that Puerto Rican chef who made that really good rice? He was  _ tasty.” _

She shakes her shoulders while Johnny frowns, his eyebrows scrunching together.

“You mean his food was tasty, is that it?”

“Oh, John,” Moira replies, sharing a look with Alexis. 

“Twyla isn’t Steven from Puerto Rico!” David bursts out, hands in fists on the table. “This is exactly what I mean. We’re not having a dinner catered by some michelin star chef with table decor from France and china from England! We’re eating at a table borrowed from Jocelyn at the general store that my fiancee and I own with food that everyone in this town eats every single fucking day.”

His family is silent for a moment and David thinks that maybe this is all just a waste of time. His family doesn’t even realize how important this is to him, how could he expect them to understand?

“Well,” Johnny says, drumming his hands on the tabletop. “How about you tell us how you’d like everything to go and we do our best to make it happen?”

David looks at his dad for a moment before biting his lip and nodding.

“That would be...fantastic.”

Alexis puts her phone down to turn fully towards David.

“Alright David, give us what you’ve got.”

***

David’s straightening the silverware around the table for the third time when he feels Patrick come up behind him.

Patrick’s hands come up to rest on David’s waist and David leans back into him, feeling himself relax for the first time all day.

“Everything’s going to be fine, David,” Patrick says, hooking his chin over David’s shoulder. “My parents aren’t judgemental people. They’re going to like your family just fine.”

“Your parents are amazing,” David replies. “My family is just...Well. I just didn’t realize how different we were until we came here. And then even after I realized how crazy we all are, it never really mattered until recently.”

“Everyone’s family is a little crazy, babe. That’s just how it is.”

David lets his head fall back to rest against Patrick’s.

“Plus,” Patrick adds, “My mom is going to have so many stories to tell her friends at church, and she’ll love that.”

David pulls away from Patrick, reaching for another set of silverware to straighten.

“The Rose’s can always be counted on for entertainment, that’s true. How does it look?”

Patrick takes a few steps back to survey the setup. The large table of merchandise has been moved to the back of the large room and Joceyln’s hand-me-down ‘entertaining’ table was in its place, sitting horizontally in the space in front of the counter.

David had used floral arrangements from their vendors for table pieces, mix matched chairs borrowed from various family friends, and a surprisingly nice dining set that Stevie had found at the motel to set a table that miraculously looked just elegant enough to suit David’s taste.

“Perfect,” Patrick grins. “Really David, this is amazing.”

Patrick’s phone chimes and he pulls it out of his pocket, still smiling.

“It’s my parents. I’m going to go meet them at the motel and walk them over. Your family is across the street, right?”

David nods, glancing out the window towards the cafe. 

“They were going to get the food from Twyla, but they’ve been gone a while…”

“Well, that sounds like Twyla.”

Patrick steps forward, reaching out to pull David in for a brief kiss before squeezing his hand and walking backwards towards the doors.

“I’ll be back in a bit. Relax, David, everything is going to be fine.”

For the first time all week, David actually believes it might.

***

The Brewers are just as friendly as David remembered. 

They arrive right after his family sets the food down on the counter, giving Moira just enough time to call “Places!” and adjust her hold on Johnny’s arm. 

Alexis is prepared enough to say hello to Patrick’s parents first, enunciating their names with a pointed look at Moira beside her. The last thing David needs is for his mom to forget their guests names when they’d only just arrived.

“Ah, Clint and Marcy, how fantastic it is to see you again!”

In the end, it’s Johnny who’s the most natural host. He invites everyone to sit and offers to pour the drinks, allowing David to sit and breathe for a moment next to Patrick. 

Patrick takes his hand under the table, running his fingers over David’s rings.

“See?” He murmurs, turning his head towards David’s. “I told you it’d be alright.”

 

The normalcy lasts ten minutes. 

Though David and Patrick had been telling customers for days that they’d be closed this evening, and had a sign posted out front, someone approaches the store just as Patrick stands to help Johnny serve the food.

And because David’s life is the way it is, that someone is Bob.

Moira sees him first, turning to David and Alexis with wide eyes as Clint tells them about how their drive into town was. 

She stretches discreetly, signalling Bob away with a few waves of her hand. David watches in horror as Bob waves back at her and reaches out to open the door.

“Evening, Roses,” Bob grins, stepping inside as Johnny and Patrick turn around with plates ready to serve. “Gwen’s just sent me to get some of that uh, goat’s milk soap? You still have that purple, lavender one, right Patrick? Gwen’s pretty particular about her soaps and I’m not allowed back without the purple one.”

Bob stands at the door, seemingly not noticing the dining table in the middle of the room.

Patrick sets the plates he’d been holding back down, brushing his hands off on his jeans.

“Well, uh,” Patrick glances at David, who’s trying his hardest not to have a meltdown in front of his fiance’s parents. “We’re actually closed right now, Bob. But we haven’t stocked the lavender soap yet, we should have it by the end of next week.”

Bob blinks and notices the table set for dinner.

“Closed? Well, why don’t you have a sign up?”

David grimaces and shakes his head in disbelievement. 

“We do,” he says, pointing to the sign taped to the doors.

Bob shrugs and holds up his hands.

“Ah, sorry, then. Might want to think about making it a bit bigger next time, though.”

David opens his mouth to respond but Alexis stands, shooting David a look before he can say anything.

She reaches behind her and grabs a bar of soap off of the merchandise table, turning to Bob with a million dollar smile.

“Tell Gwen that she  _ has  _ to try this chamomile scented soap. It’s even  _ better _ than the lavender, everyone says so.” 

Alexis reaches across the table to hand it to Bob, placing a hand on David’s shoulder in the process. She squeezes it quickly before taking her seat.

“Chamomile, eh?,” Bob nods, studying the bar of soap. “Hey, at least it’s purple. How much do I owe you?”

Patrick shakes his head and steps forward, reaching to hold the door open for Bob.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s on us,” he says. “Have a good night. I’m sure Gwen will love it.”

Bob steps outside, waving goodbye before he heads towards the cafe.

Thankfully, Patrick locks the door after him.

David turns to the Brewers, thinking of how he can simply but adequately explain Bob, of all people.

“David, I’m so glad you two have such loyal customers,” Clint grins at him.

Marcy nods, “Yes, it really is so nice to see our two boys’ success with our own eyes!”

Did she just call them both her boys?  _ Both  _ of them? David feels like he’s having whiplash, having gone from the panic that Bob had induced to this sort of tingling, butterflies in his stomach surprise.

Johnny starts bringing the plates of food to the table.

“Our boys really have done well, haven’t they?”

Moira passes a plate to Marcy and winks, “That must mean we did something right, doesn’t it?”

David rolls his eyes but returns the smile Patrick gives him easily. He can feel how much his family is trying, and with how well they reacted to Bob’s sudden appearance (and seriously, why does that guy just show up everywhere?), David feels a little bad at how much he’d underestimated them. Not that he’d ever tell them that, of course.

***

The dinner goes as well as David hadn’t even dared to hope it would. There are dramatic retellings of town events by Moira, yes, and Alexis manages to embarrass both David  _ and _ Patrick by being incapable of keeping anything private to herself, but Johnny and Clint get on amazingly and no one pulls out any sort of sea creature for pre-dessert entertainment.

When David and Patrick finally make it back to the apartment after cleaning everything up, David throws himself onto the bed with a groan.

Patrick sits beside him, reaching down to take his shoes off before unlacing David’s.

“Well, what do you think?” Patrick says, pulling David’s shoes off. He moves up the bed to lay beside him, staring at the ceiling.

David reaches out a hand, blindly searching for Patrick’s until their fingers meet and intertwine between them. 

“I think that maybe I don’t need to worry about how my family will act at our wedding, so much.”

He gets a sudden flashback to an anniversary party his parents had once had, where Johnny had given the world’s longest speech before Moira sang a heavily ad-libbed version of an Elvis song that Alexis has no memory of because she’d been flirting with some actor all night.

David pulls Patrick’s hand over to rest on his chest.

“Okay, I mean, obviously I still need to worry. But at least not about them and your parents, anyway.”

Patrick turns to tuck his head into David’s shoulder.

“So, you’re relaxed now?”

David grins into Patrick’s hair. 

“Definitely.”

“Hmm, that’s a shame. I had some really good ideas on how to help you relax. You know, get yourself out of your mind and all that.”

Patrick starts kissing at David’s jaw and David moves a hand to the back of his head, fingers scratching at the short hair at the nape of Patrick’s neck.

“Well, I’m always a little stressed about  _ something _ . I’m a naturally anxious person, you know. Maybe you could use some of those ‘good ideas’ you had to help me out to help me with that?”

Patrick pulls his head away and smirks down at David. 

“I think we can figure something out.”


End file.
